


The Perfect Fit

by Nicxan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dress shopping, F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Steven helps Ruby find her perfect wedding dress.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I gone and got myself involved with [Banned Together Bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/)! I plan on going for Gen-tle Giant and Above and Beyond, so this is going to be a very fun rest of the year. 
> 
> This bingo spot was "Lesbians!" First time writing Steven Universe fanfic, so please be kind. ;v; It was a lot of fun!

Steven hadn’t expected to be helping Ruby with shopping for her wedding dress, but here he was. And he didn’t mind at all, actually! If anyone knew something about how human weddings worked, it was him. It helped keep his mind off of things, too. Focusing on love was the best possible thing to do -- and doing that to ignore impending doom made it even better!  
  
He’d forgotten, however, how aggravating finding the perfect dress would be, especially considering her stature. Thank goodness for specialty shops? They still had some problems, however.   
  
This latest dress looked great. Sapphire would love the layers and puffiness of the skirt, he was sure of it, and it didn’t have sleeves -- just what Ruby really wanted. But after one glance down, he knew it wasn’t quite the right one.   
  
“I dunno, I think that’s a little too long. You might trip.” Ruby clearly wasn’t happy with this -- her frown made that obvious -- but his point was quickly proven when she took a few steps forward and tripped on the hem of the fabric. She landed flat on her face unceremoniously.   
  
Steven bit his lip to not laugh. It didn’t work too well.   
  
“This is so annoying!” Ruby huffed as she got back to her feet. She stormed back into her stall and slammed the door behind her. “I’ve tried like ten of these now! Why do they either not fit perfectly, or have sleeves, or are way too long?! Is it always like this?!”   
  
“Most of the time, yeah,” Steven confessed with a sheepish little chuckle. “It can be hard. But ... that’s why I’m here! To help you! Besides, the perfect dress is in here somewhere. I know it!”   
  
“Better be somewhere, I’ve got like twenty dresses left in here!”   
  
Steven forced a smile and tried to not think about the fact that they’d probably be here until closing. He really didn’t begrudge her for it! Maybe it’d be easier to stomach if they hadn’t already been here for ... three hours? Somewhere around there?   
  
But he was here to support her, and besides, this meant Sapphire had more time to pick out what tuxedo she wanted. Pearl had been intent on finding the perfect one, so surely with their head start, they could rush in and hide it before Sapphire got home ...   
  
Ruby poked her head out of the door looking rather frustrated.   
  
“Half of these have sleeves!”   
  
“Then you don’t have to try them on, don’t worry! Just give them to me and I’ll put them back for you, okay?” Steven was immediately assaulted by a small horde of dresses flung over the changing room door. He couldn’t say he really regretted offering, though. It’d give him a moment to stretch his legs and think about things.   
  
Boy, did he really want to think about things. Like, what flowers would they all be putting together? What tuxedo would he wear when doing the officiant stuff? How much more would he have to practice so he wouldn’t trip over his words?   
  
How would they handle any newfound threats coming to --   
  
Nope! _Nope_. Not thinking about that. Steven pushed down that train of thought, put away the last dress, and rushed back towards the changing room.   
  
“Steven! What about this one?”   
  
He had arrived just in time, apparently.   
  
Ruby burst out of the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges. Steven cringed for only a second. Then, he actually took a look at the dress.   
  
His eyes lit up.   
  
It was just long enough to look graceful and just short enough where she wouldn’t trip on her face again. It had a semi-sweetheart neckline and no sleeves -- some traits that Sapphire would really, really like. It had layers to the skirt, just like the last four, but nice and subtle instead of something really tacky.   
  
He couldn’t help himself. “It’s perfect!” Steven gushed.   
  
“I know!” Ruby squealed in agreement. She twirled around to show off the skirt. “I love it! Do you think Sapphire will love it too? I hope she does --”   
  
“Are you kidding? Ruby, she’s going to _lose her mind_ with how much she’ll love it! There’s no way she’ll be able to look away!”   
  
Steven didn’t want to waste anymore time. As soon as Ruby changed back into her normal outfit, Steven rushed to the counter. He carefully laid Ruby’s chosen dress on the counter and got ready to pay.   
  
The price only made him cry a little bit; Ruby’s ecstatic look and hug made the price more than worth it.   
  
“Thank you so much!” Ruby hugged Steven tighter as her grin grew even wider. “You’re a lifesaver!”   
  
He hugged her back just as tight, unable to hide a smile himself. 

Today, and for the next few weeks, Steven could focus on how happy Ruby and Sapphire would be. That joyful look would make that much, much easier.


End file.
